AGUILA ROJA  Todo está perdido
by ninamascota
Summary: ¿Qué nos queda cuando lo hemos perdido todo? Gonzalo de Montalvo, Aguila Roja, el héroe, el hombre, el padre, el amigo.


La fiebre atenazaba su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un mundo de angustia y dolor. Una serie de imágenes inconexas desfilaba ante sus ojos, y su mirada desenfocada recorría la habitación, sin ver o, quizá, viendo otro lugar, otras gentes, otro tiempo.

(El día anterior)

-¡ Padre, padre!-  
>- Alonsillo, ¡que me vas a matar de un susto! A ver si miras un poco por donde andas y a quien te llevas por delante, ¡que un día como no te fijes me vas a quebrar todos los huesos!-<br>-¡Sátur! ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Le has visto? Tengo que hablar con él, ¡que es importante!  
>- ¿Qué es tan importante, Alonso?<br>- ¡Padre! Al fin te encuentro, tienes que dejarme participar, por favor padre, te prometo que hare los deberes, que me portare bien y no hare enojar a tía Margarita, pero tienes que darme permiso, ¡por favor, por favor...!  
>- A ver, tranquilízate un poco y explícate, Alonso, que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando...<br>- ¡El torneo, padre! ¡El torneo de las Españas! Tú sabes que soy bueno con la espada y he practicado mucho, puedo ganar, ¡sé que puedo ganar!  
>- Alonso, no es buena idea, ya sabes lo que pienso de las armas...<br>-Pero... ¡padre!  
>- Nada de peros, Alonso, ¡no iras y es mi última palabra!<br>- ¡Eres un cobarde! Le temes a todo y quieres que yo sea igual que tú, ¡te odio!

(Presente)

- Noooooo! Por favor, no... no...no le hagan daño...no...-  
>Su boca estaba reseca y cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía arena en su garganta.<br>Quería, no, NECESITABA hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, lo sujetaban con la fuerza de mil cadenas y aunque quería salvarle, solo podía ver impotente como la espada atravesaba el frágil cuerpo de su hijo...

(Aquella mañana)

- Gracias Sátur, este desayuno ha sido mejor que los que le ponen a la marquesa en su palacio -  
>- Mi señora, que me va a hacer usté poner tó colorado, que me lo dice de nuevo y me lo creo, y ojo que uno es humilde, pero tiene sus virtuosidades, no vaya a creer...<br>- Bueno, me voy a palacio que ya llego tarde. Si veis a Juan decidle que tenemos que ver el tema de las invitaciones...-  
>- ¿Invitaciones dice, señora? ¿Invitaciones de las de invitar?-<br>- Sí, Sátur, las invitaciones a la boda, que aunque sea sencilla a alguien habrá que avisarle, ¿no crees tú? -  
>- Margarita...no creo que sea buena idea...-<br>- ¿Buena idea, Gonzalo? ¿Qué cosa no es buena idea?-  
>- Ná señora, que el amo quiere decir que seguro no se lo cruza al dotor, que no va a poder decirle ná-<br>- Calla Sátur, deja que Gonzalo diga lo que tenga que decir, que sé bien yo que lo tiene a Juan entre ceja y ceja, y no sé porque...-  
>-Margarita, es que...-<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es Gonzalo? ¿Te molesta acaso que Juan te salvara la vida cuando te dispararon, te molesta qué el sea capaz de ayudar a otros, de hacerme feliz? ¿Es eso, no? ¿Te molesta que yo pueda ser feliz? ¿Acaso me odias tanto que no puedes aceptarlo? No puedo mas, iré al palacio, y cuando vuelva recogeré mis cosas e iré donde Catalina. Adiós.

(Presente)

El fuego en su pecho era abrasador. Consumido por el dolor estiró sus manos, suplicando:  
>- No...ella también no...por favor, me tenéis a mí, no le hagáis daño, por favor, no me la quitéis...Noooooo! -<br>La veía caer lentamente, como una muñeca rota, la mirada fija en el infinito, muerta...muerta por toda la eternidad.

(En la madrugada)

- Amo, que tengo un mal presentimiento, que algo no está bien...-  
>- Tranquilo, Sátur, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.<br>- Pues eso espero, que el niño y la Estuarda me están esperando, y ahora que por fin puedo tener una familia, y no es que no tenga una, que usted, y el alonsillo, y su cuñá, bueno, que son mi familia, pero yo digo una propia, una que incluya mujer y un hijo de mi misma sangre, que me mire como lo mira el polluelo a usted, y la cena al volver, y la cama caliente, bueh, que justo usté, lo que se dice cama y lo que se dice caliente, pues no, pero bien que debería, que tiene usté derecho a desfogarse, que el día que caliente la cama, uffff, que se quema la villa y bueno, que eso es lo que la Estuarda y yo, tó eso que...bueh, que usted me entiende, no, amo?-  
>- Claro que entiendo Sátur. Tendrás todo eso, te lo prometo. -<p>

(Presente)

Quería gritar y no podía, Ningún sonido salía de su boca. ¿O es que no se oía? Los ensordecedores gritos de agonía de su amigo eran como sierras en su cabeza, destrozando los últimos resquicios de cordura que le quedaban, y aun eso había sido preferible al profundo silencio que siguió a su último estertor...  
>- No...no...no...es mi culpa...mi culpa...<p> 


End file.
